Feliz cumpleaños
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: Los mejores regalos, vienen cuando menos lo esperas. Con dedicación especial y una pequeña sorpresa.


**Feliz cumpleaños Neri Dark, aquí esta tu regalito sorpresa, espero que lo disfrutes mucho! ****(En mi país aun son las 09:55pm, así que aun no me he pasado de la fecha)**

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia apatir de este momento pertenece a Neri Dark. Con motivos de cumpleaños.

* * *

Corres de manera apresurada, sabes que llegaras tarde. La cabeza comienza a darte vueltas y te sientes un poco estresada, no te ha quedado tiempo si quiera para arreglarte, tu cabello azabache está un poco alborotado por la carrera que has comenzado desde la facultad de tu universidad. Todos te saludan por el camino, pero no prestas atención, solo aparece _**el **_en tus pensamientos, siendo al único que quieres ver. Llegas al lugar acordado, pero no está, _tal vez se le hizo tarde, _piensas mientras te acomodas en una silla. Miras a todos lados y las personas comienzan a murmurar cosas. Buscas la manera de distraer por lo cual sacas tu celular, y _sorpresa, _hay esta un mensaje de él.

_-Lo siento, pero me salió algo urgente, y no puedo asistir a la cita. Inuyasha- _

Lees una y otra vez el mensaje tratando de no sentirte decepcionada; tratando de asimilar las palabras miras directamente a la puerta esperanzada de que solo sea una broma de él, pero sabes que va enserio al ver que no llega, que no hay ninguna señal de su presencia. Sientes un pequeño vacio como si olvidaras algo, pero ¿Qué? Tomas tu maleta y te la hechas al hombro, das un suspiro cansado y continuas. Al menos te ha dado tiempo para completar aquella tarea de expresión y comunicación, aunque internamente sientes que algo falla.

Caminas por todo el campus, las personas te saludan y tu solo atinas a sonreírles haciendo un ademan con tu mano, ignorando que es lo que realmente te quieren comunicar. Pensando que lo único que quieres es retirarte y encerrarte en la habitación para **dormir, **¿Que ibas a saber que esa semana sería tan pesada? Comienzas a maldecir internamente la cantidad de tareas que dejaron tus profesores para el fin de semana y frunces el ceño. Sabes que por lo menos tardaras unas 6 horas para hacer algo digno y presentable.

Y piensas en ÉL mientras que te diriges a la salida, ¿Por qué te cancelo? Era la primera vez que lo hacía en los 19 meses que llevan de relación. Una duda se incrusta en tu corazón ¿Fue a ver a alguien más? Muerdes tu labio con un poco de dureza mientras aprietas las carpetas en tus manos contra el pecho. Analizas un poco la situación, y caes en cuenta que su relación se ha ido enfriando los últimos días, paras en seco y abres tus ojos de la impresión. El ya no te llamaba tanto como antes o intenta salir contigo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Con eso en mente, pasaste toda su tarde viendo el techo de tu habitación, respirando de manera profunda y tratando de calmarte. Siendo una persona racional. Riéndote por las conjeturas que llegaste a hacer. Miras repetidamente tu celular esperando por una llamada o un mensaje de él, pero nada, son otros compañeros que han enviado mensajes, miras con intensidad la pantalla, aun así, no tienes ganas de leer ningún mensaje, a menos que sea de él. Y allí en medio del silencio quedas dormida, ilusionada en que solo son bobadas tuyas.

* * *

….

* * *

Vibro. Sientes como algo se mueve cerca a tu cabeza y empiezas a abrir los ojos de manera perezosa. Un mensaje.

-_Tenemos que hablar, en 30 paso por ti-_

Un escozor se instalo en su garganta ¿Qué significaba ese mensaje? Miraste la hora con un poco de recelo, las 8 de la noche. ¿Qué era tan importante para no hablarlo después?

Te levantas de la cama lentamente, tratando de quitar el sueño de tu cuerpo, pero aun así te sientes muy pesada, sin ganas de caminar o hacer algo. Aun así suspiras y buscas algo decente en tu armario, te vistes rápido y te revisas en el espejo dándote pequeños retoques. Vuelves a observar el reloj sonriendo porque aun te queda mucho tiempo para que el llegue. Te hechas a la cama como niña pequeña nuevamente y decides descansar un poco más.

* * *

….

* * *

Sientes un olor delicioso cerca a ti con un poco de calor. Abres los ojos y te sorprendes al ver un pastel de tamaño medio con varias velas, observas la persona frente a ti y tu corazón comienza a latir de manera apresurada

— ¿Qu-u-u-ue es… es-es-to? — re cuesta un poco articular las palabras.

— ¿No sabes? — Niegas con la cabeza mientras que vez el pastel con extrema curiosidad— ¿Por qué no mejor pides un deseo y soplas las velas? — lo miras fijamente siendo rara aquella proposición, pero sin embargo asientes y cumples con la petición.

Él suele ser de esas personas espontaneas, que salía con cosas románticas de vez en cuando. Sonríes.

—Inuyasha…— susurras en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, preguntándote ¿Cómo entro? Pero tu mente se ilumina al ver la ventana abierta.

—No hables…— pidió el mientras ponía un dedo en tu boca. Sientes como el te mira fijamente y el nerviosismo se siente palpable en la habitación. Comienzas a sentir un vacio en el estomago.

El comienza a moverse de manera nerviosa mientras juega con sus manos y te empieza a exasperar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntas de manera dura. Esperando de corazón que no sea nada de lo que estas pensando.

—Veras…— titubea un poco—yo…— él se levanta y te la espalda.

— ¿Tu? — preguntas con la voz temblorosa.

—Terminemos— soltó sin anestesia, creando que varias lagrimas se acumulen en tus ojos.

¡NO! Gritas internamente, sintiéndote un poco desesperada, no te atreves a dejarlo a ir, pero ¿Cómo retener una persona que se quiere ir? Aprietas las cobijas bajo tuyo.

—Comprendo— dicen con un tono de voz roto y bajo.

—Pero…— comenta el, volteando a verte mientras se arrodilla.

Miras una seguridad en su rostro que te hace poner las piernas de gelatina.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones— sueltas mostrándole una sonrisa forzada a lo que el niega.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — te pregunta mientras de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña caja con un anillo de diamante.

Tu mente se queda en shock por un momento, intentando asimilar las palabras dichas por él, Inuyasha. _¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _Suena una y otra vez, el comienza a mirarte preocupado.

— ¡Si, Inuyasha!— Gritas mientras te abalanzas a tus brazos y unas lagrimas traicioneras se escurren por tu rostro.

—Keh! — dice el mientras te acepta gustosamente en sus brazos. Se quedan mirando por unos momento a los ojos, y se funden en un tierno beso — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — te murmura él entre el beso, haciéndote reír por haber olvidado que fecha era hoy.

El te toma entre sus brazos y te recuesta en la cama, depositando besos por tu cuello, y ya sabes que sigue, pero solo quieres guardarlo para ti en tu corazón, sintiéndote afortunada por ser la poseedora del amor de él, _Inuyasha._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.**

* * *

**¿Como estuvo? Espero que haya sido de deleite.**

Por esta vez quise hacer algo distinto para ti **Neri Dark **¿Te agrado? La historia corta, pero llena de sentimientos. ¡Tu eres la personaje principal! Espero haberte sacado una gran sonrisa.

Y a los demás lectores muchas gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo a este pequeño ! Te gustan las sorpresas, deja tu día de cumpleaños en uno de los comentarios.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
